Os Bladebreakers na minha sala
by Xia M
Summary: Nesta fic eu vou falar o aconteceria se os Bladebreakers estivessem na minha sala! É de humor, fraquinho mas é! Oneshot Deixem reviews!


**Autora:** Oi! Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic! Esta é one-shot e é de humor (embora eu não tenha jeito nenhum...) Esta fic é sobre uma tarde com os Bladebreakers na minha sala. Espero que gostem. As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem e não estão na minha sala (infelizmente T.T).

* * *

**Os Bladebreakers na minha sala**

**Eu:** Olá pessoal! Espero que estejam todos bem por aí porque eu também estou muito bem! Quem é que não estaria bem se tivesse os Bladebreakers na sua sala de estar? É isso mesmo! Enquanto estou aqui a escrever esta fic eles estão aqui comigo! Digam olá pessoal!

Não se ouviu nada! Estava um silêncio absoluto até que se houve naMTV a música "Left Outside Alone" da Anastacia.

**Eu:** ¬¬ Pessoal? Olá? Alguém me responde? – viro-me para trás e vejo, bem é melhor explicar como é a sala primeiro: tem a secretária do computador num canto e é claro a cadeira à frente, atrás há uma poltrona, seguida do sofá e do móvel da televisão, isto tudo em linha, não se esqueçam. Do lado esquerdo do móvel há outra poltrona. Como eu estava a dizer viro-me para trás e vejo o Kai (ele está atrás de mim porque o obriguei a sentar-se naquela poltrona, a princípio ele tinha ido para aquela mais afastada) na sua forma habitual, seguido do Tyson que estava no sofá a ser afogado pela Hilary com o Ray e o Max a tentar separá-los e o Kenny na poltrona mais afastada com a Dizzi em cima da mesa da sala a escrever.

**Eu:** ... OLÁ! PAREM COM ISSO E OUÇAM-ME! – ninguém me ligou! Levanto-me da cadeira e ponho-me em frente ao Kai que olha para mim! (ele é tão lindo! XD)

**Kai:** O que estás a olhar?

**Eu:** (babando-me toda) Simplesmente o rapaz mais lindo à face da Terra!

**Kai:** o.O

**Eu:** Podes fazer-me um favor?

**Kai:** O quê?

**Eu:** (voltando ao normal, como se isso fosse possível em frente dele) ò.ó Podes chamar esta cambada de surdos? É que já estou farta de gritar!

**Kai:** E porque é que eu haveria de fazer isso?

**Eu:** Porque és um querido e eles ouvem-te sempre! Sabes que és a única pessoa que consegue pôr juízo nestes cabeças-ocas! – digo eu já a dar graxa!

**Kai:** Como queiras. ACORDEM SEUS IDIOTAS! – gritou enquanto eu me afastei dele e tapei os ouvidos senão ficava surda.

**Todos:** AH! – e aconteceram desastres. O Kenny caiu no chão e o Ray, o Max e a Hilary caíram em cima do Tyson esmagando-o completamente. Quando finalmente saíram ele gritou:

**Tyson:** PARA QUE É QUE FOI ISSO KAI? – ele não respondeu deixando o Tyson ainda mais furioso.

**Eu:** Não te zangues com ele Tyson. Fui eu que pedi para ele vos chamar a atenção, já que vocês não me ouviam...

**Hilary:** Podias ter tentado novamente em vez de nos deixares quase surdos!

**Ray:** É verdade!

**Max:** Pois ainda me doem os ouvidos!

Tyson: Ainda gostava de saber como é que uma pessoa que fala tão pouco pode ter uma voz tão aguda e barulhenta!

**Todos excepto o Kai que olhava para ele com uns olhos super ameaçadores:** o.O

**Eu:** Vá agora deixemo-nos de tolices e vamos ao que eu queria!

**Hilary:** Sim vamos lá ao que tu querias depressa porque eu quero acabar de matar o Tyson! Sabes é que eu estava quase a conseguir quando mandas-te o Kai gritar!

**Eu:** Tu? Matares o Tyson? Como é que serias capaz de matar o teu único e verdadeiro amor?

**Tyson/Hilary:** O QUÊ?

**Eu:** Vá lá, admite Hilary!

**Hilary:** Como é que és capaz de pensar que algum dia iria amar este tipo parvo, idiota, cabeça-dura, comilão, não sabe fazer outra coisa senão dormir, é o tipo mais lindo que eu conheço, o mais fantástico e como é óbvio o melhor beyblader de sempre!

**Eu/Kai/Tyson:** MELHOR BEYBLADER?

**Tyson:** (corado) A sério que pensas isso Hilary? Pensas isso de mim?

**Hilary:** (super corada e tentando negar o que tinha dito) Sim...quer dizer não...quer dizer...não sei!

**Eu:** ò.ó Ouve lá! Como é que podes pensar que o Tyson é o melhor beyblader de sempre? Onde é que foste buscar essa ideia?

**Hilary:** É claro que ele é o melhor beyblader de sempre! Ele é o tri-campeão mundial de beyblade!

**Eu:** Ele só é tri-campeão por que teve sorte no combate contra o Kai! Mais nada!

**Hilary:** Ai sim? Eu vi muito bem a forma como ele venceu o Kai no campeonato!

**Tyson:** É isso! Diz-lhe Hilary!

**Kai:** ò.ó...

**Eu:** ò.ó Ora sua... – e atiro-me a ela e começamos a rebolar as duas no chão brigando feito duas loucas!

**Tyson:** Força Hilary! Tu és a maior!

**Kai:** (ao lado do Tyson para fazer concorrência) Força Xia! Acaba com essa abelhuda!

**Tyson:** A Hilary não é nenhuma abelhuda!

**Kai:** A defender a namorada Tyson?

**Tyson:** O QUÊ? – e atira-se ao Kai ficando eles também a rebolar no chão dando socos um no outro.

**Ray/ Max:** O.O''

**Kenny:** ... (estava demasiado ocupado a escrever na Dizzi)

Depois de estarmos as duas praticamente sem cabelo de tantos puxões eu levanto-me com um ar vitorioso pondo um pé em cima da Hilary.

**Eu:** Mwahahahaha! Sou a melhor defensora do Kai de sempre! O que achaste Kai? Kai? Onde está ele?

**Ray:** Hã...ele está a socar o Tyson!

**Eu:** Ok!

**Hilary:** (levantando-se bruscamente fazendo com que eu caísse no chão) O QUÊ? O que é que ele está a fazer ao meu querido Tyson?

**Max:** Hã...ele está a dar um grande número de socos dolorosos no Tyson!

**Hilary:** Oh não! O meu querido Tyson! – e põe-se no meio da luta entre o Kai e o Tyson levando um soco no meio da cara. – x.x Tyson não te preocupes, eu salvo-te! – e cai para o lado.

**Eu:** Sua! Como é que foste capaz de me fazer cair! – e atiro-me a ela novamente!

**Ray/Max:** O.O''

**Ray:** o.o' Acho melhor acabar com esta fic antes que nós também entremos na briga!

**Max:** o.o' Pois é!

**Ray:** Por problemas técnicos infelizmente a autora não vai poder estar aqui para fazer a sua habitual despedida.

**Max:** Mas estamos nós que é muito bom!

**Ray:** Em nome da Xia esperamos que tenham gostado da fic e do seu humor fraquinho.

**Max:** E pedimos que mandem reviews!

**Ray/Max:** Adeus!

* * *

**À parte**

**Ray:** Chefe! – ele continua sem ouvir. – Max, tira-lhe o computador. – Max faz o que o Ray disse fazendo o Kenny cair para a frente.

**Kenny:** O que foi?

**Ray:** Vem aqui publicar esta fic.

**Kenny:** Está bem.

**Fim**


End file.
